


A Scorched Canvas

by dreamingofawolf (rl4sb4eva)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blood, Branding, Burnplay, CBT, Cigarettes, Coming Untouched, Death of OCs, Deepthroating, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lightsabers, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Non-Consensual Violence, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Scarification, Scars, Smoking, Spanking, implied knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rl4sb4eva/pseuds/dreamingofawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re projecting it, flooding the room, probably the whole ship, it’s better than drowning.” Hux’s hands twitch at his sides and he shifts slightly, spreading his thighs even more around the wide shoulders of the man between his legs.</p>
<p>He gasps as Kylo’s short fingernails dig into his thigh, pressing against round scars and fresh burns that litter the pale skin.</p>
<p>[PLEASE READ ALL TAGS, THIS IS EXPLICIT AND SEXUALLY VIOLENT]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scorched Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so again I want to reiterate please read all tags on this piece. I may have overtagged and overwarned in your opinion but I want to ensure you know what you're letting yourself in for. There are fluffy aspects to this, but the majority of the sexual content contains heavy consensual violence (there is a short scene including non-consensual sexual violence). I also want to say if you have any issues with something that isn't tagged and you feel should be, either drop me a comment here and I'll fix it - or feel free to hit up my askbox on [Tumblr](http://dreamingofawolf.tumblr.com/ask) where anon is always on in case you feel uncomfortable.

“I’ve changed my mind.” Hux huffs out a groan as Kylo’s deep laugh makes his throat tremble around the head of his cock. Swallowing down a whine as Kylo pulls back, spit slicked lips red and stretched obscenely around the wide shaft of the General’s cock, letting it slip out with a flick of his tongue. His damnable tongue swiping the pearl of precum from the tip as wet strings break once stretched to their limits.

“No, you haven’t.” Kylo’s voice is deeper than normal, scratchy, and still slightly hoarse from screaming, Hux has been half hard any time he’s heard that modulated voice for the last two days, unable to avoid hearing the catch and tremble. The scratchiness has been worsened by Kylo’s determination to beat some self-set record for how long he can hold Hux’s cockhead in the grip and twitch of his throat, and Hux feels another drip of precum start to slip down. Gasping slightly when Ren’s finger swipes it up and brings it to his lips in an obscene gesture Hux hasn’t seen outside of a whorehouse.

“I thought you weren’t in my head when we did this?”

“I’m not,” He says, letting the air as he speaks cool the wet skin at the base of Hux’s cock, tongue creeping out to caress it’s point at the base of the vein on the underside “you’re projecting it, flooding the room, probably the whole ship, it’s better than drowning.” Hux’s hands twitch at his sides and he shifts slightly, spreading his thighs even more around the wide shoulders of the man between his legs.

Hux gasps as Kylo’s short fingernails dig into his thigh, pressing against round scars and fresh burns that litter the pale skin. Kylo’s lips wrap around the head of his cock, slowly sliding down till his large nose is buried in the coarse hair at its base again, eyes flicking up to meet Hux’s as he swallows.

“‘Better than drowning’? You preten-uh-tious fuck.” Hux mutters, hips stuttering.

 

—

The first time it happens, Ren’s ‘saber isn’t the direct cause. It’s a piece of metal that flings out from the panel the enraged Knight is destroying that catches the General on the small patch of skin between his gloves and his coat. His gasp more a catch of breath than any sound of pain. Ren freezes, the crackle of the ‘saber mixing with the steady drip of cooling molten metal as the bridge staff stand stiff and ready to bolt. Two security troopers at the door still their fingers from sliding to their triggers as their training screams ‘protect the General at all costs’.

Hux stretches his arm out slightly, looks at the slight red mark on his wrist and flicks away an imaginary piece of ash before pulling his coat straight and raising his voice, “Ren, are you quite done?” Swallowing down the slight tremble threatening to break his words.

Ren doesn’t reply, but the ‘saber shuts off, looking as innocuous in his hand as a force powered weapon ever can, and he drops his arms to his side. Shoulders stiff under the swathes of cloth that cover him.

“Good. Maybe consider taking a walk outside to ease off the tension.” Hux snaps out before turning on his heel and staring resolutely into space, hand wrapping around his wrist behind his back. He pretends to ignore the slight shuffling of feet as his bridge staff move to avoid the heavy footfalls of the Knight leaving the bridge. Hux decides to further ignore the way his thumb presses into the small patch of tender skin at his wrist. Instead squaring his shoulders and tamping down the urge to scritch at it with his nail.

 

—

Hux lets his eyes linger on the red stripes across Kylo’s back, fresh and bright, his hands fisting in the sheets as Kylo swallows and a gasp slips between Hux’s bitten lips. Hux’s eyes move to watch as Kylo’s hands, his large rough hands, smooth over Hux’s hip and grasp one of Hux’s hands, pulling it free of the tangled sheet. Before lifting and moving it to press into Kylo’s hair. Untangling their fingers as Kylo’s hand returns to touching the scarred pale skin of Hux’s inner thigh.

Hux lets his hand curl up with the next swallow around the head of his cock. Feels the slippery strands of dark hair wrap around his fingers, and catch under his nails, feels the unmistakable release as a few break and pull free from Kylo’s scalp to stick to the sweat beading on every inch of Hux’s body, as Kylo gives a soft gasp, more a vibration than a noise at the small pain, and Hux huffs a laugh shifting his hips up and feeling the clench of the soft flesh around him as Kylo gags slightly, not completely in control anymore.

Hux’s other hand releases its death grip on the bedding and slides up the side of Kylo’s face, feeling the soft bumps and rises of freckles and moles under his fingers, and the scratch of stubble as it slides up into the dark mess of curls, raking his nails along Kylo’s scalp as he grips another handful and holds the bigger man still. Unable to thrust in any more he starts rocking harder, laughing at the slight catch of Kylo’s teeth around the root of his cock as he focuses on the small bursts of pain in his thigh as Kylo’s hand digs harder, nails scratching over damaged skin, and breaking it, the sharp edge of one slicing him deep enough that blood wells and a drip starts to run down, the infuriating tickle enough to push him over the edge.

Hands clenching, arms locking in place to hold Kylo as far down on Hux’s cock as he can go, his nose pressed hard enough that Hux can just feel the click of the cartilage as his hips twist. More strands of hair wrapping round his fingers, as his back arches and he swears loudly at the white flashing in his vision, before slumping back down to the pillow and feeling his arms relax.

He feels Kylo pull back and lets Hux’s cock slip from his lips, pressing his forehead against the hollow above Hux’s hipbone, coughing hard enough that spittle hits Hux’s skin and he grimaces, too wiped out to do more than tug on Kylo’s hair in retribution.

 

—

The second time it happens the General is watching his men train. The routines fluid and boring after the 50th repetition, but he stands and lets his mind wander while still maintaining a veneer of interest. A particular specialty. His thumb finds the almost fully healed burn on his wrist again, worrying the slightly smooth, slightly shiny skin, and Hux would swear he can feel every whorl and ridge of his own fingerprint. He ignores the door when it slides open the slight movement of air blowing cool across his cheek, and is only broken out of his own mind when he hears the slight cough to his left.

“General, Sir?” The Lieutenant is trembling slightly, ashes collected along one cheek streaked with sweat, and Hux notes speckles of blood, and a fraying sleeve tucked in to his side. “There’s been an accident. The communication control room suffered a… catastrophic malfunction. It’s under control, but Captain Phasma felt you should be informed that we lost two men and the repair droids say we should be back up and running in an hour or so.”

“Lieutenant, why was I not comm’d directly? And did you honestly walk through the ship looking like that?” Hux stops himself, reviewing the information. “The communication control room? How badly damaged?”

“Most internal communications are down for the moment, the backup systems are being worked on. We still have external communications, Sir.” The Lieutenant gulps as Hux steps forward. “I apologise for my unprofessional appearance, Sir, but Captain Phasma felt you should be notified directly.”

“Clearly. Lead on Lieutenant.” Hux gestures towards the door and ignores the stormtroopers saluting as he goes through, heels clicking down corridors until he starts to smell the acrid scent of burning electronics.

He turns a corner to see the general bustle of an incident being cleaned up with efficiency, stepping past two white bodybags laid out across from a smoking doorway. He’s surprised to see Ren standing off to the side, watching, but not speaking to anyone and ignoring the stormtroopers who shuffle past him carrying repair materials to hand to the droids already piecing the room back together.

Phasma stands a few metres back, helmet sweeping from side to side as she surveys the work impassively and he moves to stand at her side, nodding in acknowledgement. “Captain, report.”

“An electrical surge blew out a panel, General, the two communication techs were caught in the explosion and killed instantly before the fire suppression systems kicked in as designed and sealed the room. It’s quite destroyed at the moment, and a diagnostic seems to indicate some faulty wiring rather than any intentional sabotage, but all equipment is being moved to another room to be inspected thoroughly.” Phasma’s report is standard, cold and exactly what Hux wants to hear. The situation is being dealt with, his ship will be functioning again shortly, the systems work.

“Very good, Captain. Is the room safe?”

“Should be, Sir.” Hux is already stepping forward, eyes catching the movement of the black shadow that is Ren as he steps closer to the singe marks and frayed electrics of the door entryway.

Hux hears the buzz in the air before his eyes register the blue flash as two wires connect and a shower of sparks and molten metal explode from the top of the door frame. He lunges backwards as he watches them swish away and to the left, sizzling as they scorch through the black leather of Ren’s glove. His outstretched hand too close to the small explosion to stop them hitting him, but managing to divert them enough that nothing hits Hux.

A low growl makes it way through Ren’s modulator, as he rips the glove off and drops it, a droid instantly spraying it with fire suppressing foam, even though it’s barely smoking. Ren’s pale hand is a stark contrast to the black of his mask as he raises it to his face to inspect the damage, shaking it slightly as thin rivulets of smoke rise from his palm.

Hux can’t stop the small step forward, catching the slight smell of singed flesh and hair in his nose as he moves closer, eyes stuck on Ren’s hand and the red and ash stained palm that reveals itself when he twists his wrist to look over the back and the few singed hairs there.

Hux’s fingers stretch out in his gloves and he has to forcibly ignore the urge to touch, to reach out, run his fingers over the burnt skin.

“You should get that seen to, Ren, don’t want it to get infected.” He instead says, hearing the slight tremor in his voice and hoping it’ll be mistaken for disdain rather than what it really is. “And you, men, get this room safe, now!” He turns quickly, shaking his head slightly to move the thought of reaching for Ren’s hand and stalks off down the corridor.

 

—

“I have… Absolutely, changed my mind.” Hux manages to grit out, his mouth feeling dry and his tongue sticking to the roof, and he shudders at the over-sensitive tickle it causes through him as he pulls it loose.

Kylo laughs again, the warm huff of air over Hux’s hip just catching the wet tip of his softening dick and making him twitch. “No.” His tongue presses to the mess of spittle and sweat on Hux’s hip and pulls slowly across his tingling skin. “You.” He lets his hand catch on Hux’s balls, the slight knot of scar tissue rough in the middle of his palm, startling a gasp and a curse out of him. “Haven’t.”

Hux pulls his hair again, lifting his head up on weak arms to meet his eyes. Dark and wide as Hux pulls him up closer, feeling the taller man unfold in front of him, the fabric of his trousers catching on the inner stretch of Hux’s thigh, then the head of his cock as Kylo presses him down in the bed with his body. His large hands coming up to Hux’s face, cupping his jaw surprisingly softly.

Hux bites at Kylo’s lower lip, swollen and puffy and still glistening in the low light, using his grip in Kylo’s hair to pull him the last inch and kiss him hard. Hux’s tongue slipping in to search out any trace of himself, catching the slight copper tang of blood on Kylo’s tongue and smirking into the kiss, feeling the hard line of Kylo’s cock twitch against the crease of Hux’s hip.

He pulls one hand free of the dark hair, ignoring the strands clinging to his skin and runs it down Kylo’s back, over the red stripes, catching the charred edges with the corner of a nail, and swallowing Kylo’s whimpers. He keeps going down, finding the other edge of the first stripe and pressing in deliberately as his hand keeps shifting, softly over the bare, pale skin between the four lines.

“Fuck.” Hux breathes out as Kylo pulls away an inch, their breath mixing, hot and wet over their faces as Kylo pants with every further inch of reddened skin Hux explores, small pained chokes and whimpers slipping out between his obscene lips.

Kylo’s neck tries to relax, tries to let his head fall forward on to Hux’s shoulder as the smaller man runs a nail across the length of one of the stripes, catching and skittering over the raw skin, but the tight hold in his hair stops him. More strands break free as he whines, letting his tongue snake out to lap at the sweat on Hux’s neck. His forehead thumping down when Hux lets him go and drags his second hand down to join the other, mapping out the stripes and staring.

Hux works his mouth to remove the dry, almost sticky feeling, letting his voice slip lower. “You know what I thought about last night?” Kylo whines as he digs his thumbs into each end of the second stripe, his stomach muscles clenching as he spasms and ruts against Hux’s hip. “Do you?”

“What?” Kylo’s voice is wrecked, cracked and low, a vibration rumbling through Hux’s chest where they touch more than a sound, and his throat sounds painful, torn again.

“I thought about touching them while I fucked you over my desk. No preparation, just sliding straight in and fucking you hard. Hand in your hair, other hand stroking over them, seeing if you could feel my fingerprints on the scars.”

Kylo goes rigid against him, hips twitching out of his control, as Hux digs a nail into the edge of the lowest stripe, feels the skin break and blood well up against his finger. He smiles as he feels Kylo’s back trying to arch away from the pain, and his hips push back towards it, his cock pressing into that crease again, dripping enough that the wetness soaked through the fabric of his clothes and Hux can feel it cooling against his heated skin.

“I thought about digging my nails in while I came in you, but you know what I decided? Hmm?” Hux’s smile widens as he feels Kylo bite his shoulder, teeth digging in hard as he ruts against him.

“What did you decide?” Kylo finally croaks out, letting the bitten flesh loose long enough for it to cool slightly before pressing his burning hot mouth back to it.

“I’d rather pull out just before. Dig my nails in as I bring myself off over them. The mental image of my come on those beautiful marks. Fuck, I came so hard I saw stars. I expect the real thing would be even better.”

Kylo bites back down, breaking the skin as he comes apart, pressing down for continuous pressure and shifting mindlessly, cracked, wrecked whines and groans spilling into Hux’s shoulder as blood runs under his slack lips and down Hux’s pale chest.

 

—

Hux checks the ship’s database the next day, hopes the medics thought to take a photo of Ren’s hand so he can make sure the damage isn’t too extensive. He keeps repeating that justification to himself, convinced he can make himself believe it at some point.

Ren may be a massive inconvenience and Hux is not a babysitter, but Supreme Leader Snoke would be most displeased if his star toy got broken too badly. Unless, Hux says quietly as he huffs a laugh into his liquor glass, Snoke is the one doing the breaking. Scrolling through the medical inventories, he struggles to find Ren’s name, seeing nothing to indicate the Knight even went to medical.

He pulls up Ren’s medical file, using his security override to open the whole thing and starts flicking through reports and inspections after missions.

Burn…

Blaster shot to thigh…

Lightsaber burn to inner thigh…

Burn…

Burn…

Hux stops when he sees the note: pictures for identification included in personnel file and opens the linked folder.

Distinguishing features: small circular scars on hips and thighs, also present on inner arm and abdomen…

He scrolls through the pictures eyes glazed over slightly, until he reaches full body shots. Ren looking coldly at the camera, scatterings of freckles and moles littered with scars and the shiny red telltale patches of fresh burns. Cigarras if Hux is any judge and he clenches his own thighs together slightly in his uniform trousers to feel the wool scratch against his own. The pressure making him half hard, and his mouth watering as he zooms in to stare at the marks.

 

—

“You are a sick, sick man.” Kylo’s rough voice is muffled in the blood stained skin of Hux’s shoulder, followed by the rough bark of a laugh.

“Says the one who just came to the same idea. Also, you’re disgusting, and your come is smeared across me. I’m not sure you have the moral high ground here, Ren.” Hux shoves at Kylo’s hip, rolling him off enough that he flops down onto the mattress, hissing as his back hits the sheets. Blood smeared lips part to show red teeth as Kylo grins up at the ceiling.

“You still want this.”

“Are you asking or telling? My cock did a number on your throat, I can’t really tell.” Hux grabs the trailing end of Kylo’s robes from the edge of the bed and uses it to wipe the cooling come off his hip and the blood off his shoulder before dropping it back to the floor.

“You’re positively thrumming with arousal, every time I mention it. And you scream ‘liar’ every time you deny it. Also, you left the ropes under the mattress from last time.”

“Practicality, efficiency. You’re such a whore I knew it wouldn’t be long till we needed them again.” Hux slaps him on the leg as he rolls to stand up, grunting slightly as Kylo’s arm wraps around his waist and pulls him back down, his hand splaying over Hux’s back, nearly wide enough to span the width of his waist.

“If you don’t want…”

“Stop!” Hux plants his hand firmly in the centre of Kylo’s chest, closing his eyes slightly and taking a deep breath. “You’re going to let me go get that salve from the shower. Then you’re going to tie me up. Down… Whatever. It’s only fair.”

“This isn’t about reciprocity. You don’t have…”

“A: I’m frankly surprised you know that word, Mr I-Solve-Things-With-Death-And-Burning-General-Hux’s-Stuff.” Kylo snorts out a laugh and opens his mouth again. “And B: this is not about reciprocity. I don’t have to do anything, you on the other hand. Have to do this, if you don’t, I will skewer you on your own fucking ‘saber and beg ignorance with Supreme Leader.” Kylo’s hand twitches at the base of his spine and he presses his mouth to the underside of Hux’s jaw, nipping far gentler than normal. “Also, you got your come on me again. Take those off and clean yourself up. You are filthy.”

Kylo rolls onto his back again, hissing slightly and pulling Hux with him so the smaller man is lying on top, before disentangling his arms and shoving at Hux’s hip. Hux reaches out as Kylo shunts him to the edge of the bed and off his body, grabbing a handful of Kylo’s hair and tugging him sharply. “Fucker.” He mutters as he gets his legs under him, standing and striding off towards the refresher to the sound of Kylo’s laugh.

 

—

Hux can’t concentrate, eyes following the Knight every time he sees him, longing to see under the miles of black fabric and leather that swirl around him like a dark phantom from a horror tale. The mask makes Hux briefly question if that pale scarred body is even in there, before he remembers the pale, pale hand with the red burn on its palm, littered with freckles and moles.

Next time they stop at a waystation, Hux finds the most expensive box of cigarras in the place, and a metal lighter that catches his eye. Tall and thin with a fine filigree pattern cut into the metal around the flint that he flicks between his fingers as he stalks back to his transport and back onto the Finalizer. He strides through the hallways, coat billowing behind him, flash of silver in his fingers as he continues to spin it and finally arrives at Ren’s door, darkened permanently under a blown out light that Hux refused to get replaced after the 24th time it had exploded in three months, tapping the end of the lighter against the thick metal and waiting.

He waits long enough that he’s considering tapping again, before the door slides open and the masked Knight looks him up and down.

“Hux?” Ren doesn’t step aside to let him in, standing wide and solid in the doorway. “Is there a situation, General?”

“Maybe. We need to talk. Can I come in?”

Ren’s head cocks to the side, as if confused by the question, but he steps aside and Hux walks straight past him, putting down the box, laying the lighter on top and shrugging off his coat.

“Is this a social visit, General? You seem to be making yourself comfortable.” The voice coming through the modulator is slightly higher than normal, lighter, sarcasm evident.

“I know one of your filthy little secrets.” Hux lets the last three words linger in his mouth longer than necessary, stretching them out lewdly, eyes staring straight at the eye section of Ren’s mask. “Also, take the mask off, you look ridiculous.”

“General, these are my quarters, and I do not take orders from you.”

“This is my ship. And I want to look you in the eyes for this, so take the fucking thing off.” Neither man moves. Holding eye contact as best he can, Hux reaches out and grabs the lighter again, flicking it in his fingers. It’s nearly a full minute before Ren lifts his hands and releases the latches on the mask, the slight hiss loud in the silence of the dim room. Ren’s eyes find the General’s and he doesn’t break the look as he steps forward and puts the mask down hard on the table behind the cigarra box.

Hux’s eyes take in the marks on his face, moles and freckles scattering over his cheeks. Eyes dark and glinting as they seem to absorb any light in the room and reflect it ten fold. Long hair curling and looping over itself, and Hux’s mouth waters with the urge to bury his hand in it and yank.

“I don’t have any filthy secrets, Hux. I don’t know what you think this is going to achieve.”

“Do you mind if I smoke?” Hux ignores the slight brush at his mind, knows Ren is going to go digging for information as much as he can without the hand gesture theatrics. So he swipes up the box and pulls it open, proffering it to Ren with a smirk. “Would you care for one? Just equals opening negotiations with a shared cigarra. Like something from a novel?”

“A novel? Negotiations? Would you like me to call a medical team? You’re clearly afflicted. Either that or the stick up your ass moved and you’ve got brain damage.” Ren steps past him, reaching for his com on the paper strewn desk.

“I saw your personnel pictures.” Hux puts the box down, long thin cigarra clenched in his fingers, flicking at the lighting mechanism on the lighter.

“Congratulations. So, I’ll wager, have a few people. They’re not exactly hard to view with the right clearances.” Ren’s fingers clasp around the com unit and he reaches up to put it in his ear.

“Did they see the burns?” Hux flicks the lighter and presses the filter tip to his lips, drawing in a breath to hide the rush he feels from saying it. Finally getting the words out in the air between them.

Ren spins in place, eyes going wide, the shifting emotions playing out in his ridiculous dark eyes as Hux leaves the lighter lit, the end of the cigarra glowing orange as he breathes in and blows out a thin stream of grey blue smoke. He doesn’t miss the way Ren’s eyes glow as they stare at the flickering flame, and briefly flick to the smoke, and the orange, before going back to the flame, tracing the slight waver with his eyes.

Hux can’t decide what he wants to stare at more, Ren or the dancing flame in its delicate filigree cage. He takes another drag, slow and sweet and watches the slight flare of orange to red at the tip. Doesn’t miss the way Kylo swallows as he stares. Unblinking, entranced.

“I’m guessing they didn’t see the burns. Maybe they thought it was some training exercise. Prove you can take pain like nobody else, hmm?”

“Get out.” Ren’s voice is quiet, still staring at the flame.

“Take your gloves off, and I’ll leave happily.”

“Get out!” Hux feels a push against his chest, shoving him back towards the door. The papers on the desk ruffle slightly. He grunts when his back hits the still closed door, the lighter dropping from his hand, and freezing close to the floor, hovering, flame still bright and dancing.

“Gloves off, Ren. Come on, don’t you want to prove me wrong? Prove you aren’t as much of a fucked up child as I think you are. Wouldn’t that make your day? One little thing, take the gloves off, and I’ll leave.” Hux bends at the waist to snatch the lighter out of mid air, taking another drag on the dwindling stub in his fingers, Two thirds down, he needs this to hurry up or he’s going to miss his chance.

“Why?”

“Trust me?”

“Not at all, frankly. I don’t think you’d even stab me in the back, you’d go straight through the chest, make me look at my blood on your hands before I hit the floor.” Ren steps forward, letting the com unit drop to the desk.

“I probably would.” Hux agrees, breathing smoke in a tight thin stream. “But I promise I’m not going to kill you. At least not in the next 15 minutes or so. It’s just gloves.” Hux steps forward, pulling his uniform jacket down carefully, lighter and cigarra still lit in his hands. He lifts the lighter to his mouth and blows sharply at the little flame, extinguishing it, but not missing the slight glow of the filigree’s heated metal.

“Fine. If it’ll get you out of my rooms.” Ren moves closer, pulling off his gloves with little care for the strain on the seams and Hux would chide him if he wasn’t staring at those long thick fingers again, that pale skin, and that red stain on the palm. Scarred and raised, still slightly shiny. The other hand by contrast is flawless, smooth and freckled, still just as pale.

“Have you ever actually been out in the sun?” Hux asks as he looks down at the burn scar, letting his eyes track the edges.

“I don’t see what that has to do with… FUCK!” Ren shouts as Hux presses the heated metal end of the lighter against the flesh of Kylo’s hand, under his thumb. Hearing the slight rushing sizzle as it catches and burns the pattern into his skin, before he yanks his hand away.

Hux manages to catch the moment his pupils dilate, and Ren looks up, hands reaching out to grab Hux by the shoulders and bodily slam him back against the door, as Hux laughs, low and dangerous. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Ren yells, one hand leaving Hux’s shoulder and twitching towards the ‘saber hilt at his belt.

Hux shifts his hips slightly, cock half hard in his uniform and insides churning with lust. He knows he’s flushed, eyes wide, cheeks probably flushing red as his blood rushes around deciding what is most important. Running or rutting. “Can I see it?” He manages to gasp out. Unable to stop himself as Ren stares at him like he’s lost his mind. Lifting the cigarra to his lips he takes another slow drag, blowing the smoke out in Ren’s face and smirking when he feels the constriction around his throat begin. Head falling back to hit the door as he gasps and fails to drag in a breath. Feet starting to twitch in his boots.

The position of Ren’s arms and the absence of his gloves means Hux can see the pale skin of his wrists at the edges of his robes, more freckles and flecks of pigment scattering over, but he ignores them and the pounding in his head as his vision starts to grey out, and summons up enough strength to lift his arm up and press the still burning end of the cigarra to the underside of Ren’s wrist, grinding it hard into the pulse point.

Ren stiffens, stumbling backwards a few steps, the constriction around Hux’s throat lifting as his concentration shifts, and Hux drags in a grateful gulp of air, letting his lax fingers drop the filter to the floor and sagging against the door and Ren stumbles back slightly, staring at his wrist.

Hux laughs quietly, noting the shifting of Ren’s hips and the way they twist away from Hux. “Thought so.”

“That burning me would be a good idea? You have gone…”

Hux moves forward, hands up as if in surrender, pressing back into Ren’s personal space, smirking coldly. “You like it. That’s what the scars are on the pictures. Why you never went to medical about your hand.”

“It was insignificant.” But Hux doesn’t miss the way his hand clenches slightly, a hiss as the newly burnt skin beneath his thumb pulls slightly. Hux is trembling slightly, cock hard enough to be barely visible in the loose fit of his uniform trousers. “You… You’re getting off on this? Sadism, Hux, so coldly predictable. Explains that disgusting wave of lust when I got burnt in the hallway I suppose. Aren’t you military brats supposed to be the ones getting off on being hurt anyway?” Ren pulls himself up, using his scant inches of superior height to look down his long nose at Hux. Breathing slowing down. “I think I told you to get out. Though I should by rights snap your skinny little neck like an animal.”

“Posturing aside, Ren, your pupils are still too large, and your breathing isn’t. Quite. Right.” Hux says, inches from the Knight, refusing to drop eye contact and still smirking. “You’re as fucked up as I am.”

 

—

When Hux comes back, face splashed with water, and clutching the small tub of salve he requisitioned from the medbay, Kylo is sitting on the edge of the bed, his trousers off and wearing a tight pair of black shorts, the outline of his cock obscene under the stretched thin fabric.

“Are those mine?” Hux asks, waving a hand.

“I didn’t have any spares here, and you said mine were filthy.” The bastard smirks, using a controlled gesture to lift the end of the mattress and pull the ends of the black ropes neatly coiled under it, thin and smoothly braided, letting it unspool and trail over the bedding before dropping the mattress back down and reaching a hand out to wrap over Hux’s hipbone. Fingertips matching up with the yellow of week old bruises and pressing slightly as Kylo pulls him closer. Moving Hux to stand in between his thighs and pressing a soft kiss to the constellation of scars that ring the top of his hipbone, stretching up slightly to run the tip of his tongue along the line of 6 burns under his lowest rib. “Lie down.” He says, muffled in Hux’s skin.

Hux thinks about joking, but his mouth opens and nothing comes out. Knees going weak at the implied order in Kylo’s tone, he has a brief flicker of hate for the cold air against his hip when Kylo lets go. He slides one leg over Kylo’s, climbing around the bigger man’s side and onto the bed, letting the length of his foot brush against Kylo’s cloth covered cock briefly enough to draw a gasp out of him. Before he lies down on his front, adjusting his own reawakening erection to lie comfortably, and his head to hang over the edge of the bed. The mattress side presses across the edge of his collarbone and the very bottom of his throat with enough pressure that Hux can feel every breath and compulsive swallow as he settles down.

He twitches slightly as Kylo’s hand strokes down his back once before he feels the heavy weight of him pressing down on Hux’s upper thighs, pinning him down. “You look…” Kylo sounds breathless, voice still a wreck.

“Please don’t eulogise.” Hux can hear the thickness in his own voice, feel his throat work against the end of the bed, as he shifts his hips back slightly to press up against the weight and restriction. He gasps quietly as Kylo’s hand comes down firmly on the side of his ass, but he doesn’t say anything else as he leans forward, making the mattress dip slightly to the side and grabs the first length of rope.

Hux moves his arm out to the side, holding it straight out a few inches from the sheets, and sighs softly as the cord starts to wrap around his arms, Kylo’s hands quick and deft as he loops and winds the rope from wrist to above Hux’s elbow before going back down. He grabs the end that trails under the mattress and gives it a swift tug that jerks Hux slightly. The small hum he gives the only noise before he moves to the other arm and repeats the motions.

Kylo sits back when he’s finished, soft vibrations travelling through his thighs as he breathes heavily, just as affected by this as Hux is, it seems. Hux’s gasping breaths hitting the mattress and heating up the small space so it’s stifling and his cock fully hard pressed between his body and the sheets. He tugs at the ropes slightly, seeing if he’s been left any room to move, knowing there won’t be any, the soft pull at his shoulders already telling him that, he’s stretched out, held down and barring a bad knot, Kylo could do whatever he wants to him.

He feels the pressure of Kylo’s weight leave his hips slightly and the mattress dip harshly as Kylo leans over the side and swipes something from the floor, the hard thud of his belt hitting the ground again as he moves back.

“Do you trust me?” His cracked voice sounds younger than Hux thinks he’s ever heard it, and he knows the exact wide eyed look that is on Kylo’s face at the moment, even as those eyes watch him, staring hard enough that Hux would swear he can feel them.

“As much as you do me.”

Kylo huffs a laugh and relaxes slightly more. “I’m going to have to hold you down.”

“Aren’t you… Oh.” He breathes out as he feels bands tighten over his shoulders, his back, even the back of his head forcing him to curve his neck further forward, the heat between his mouth and the bed nearly unbearable. He can’t move, can barely breathe if he’s honest and his cock soaks the sheet under him in a small pulse of precum.

He feels the slight pressure in the room and hears the crackle of Kylo’s lightsaber activating, the quieter crackles of the crossguards a second later, and he moans as much as he can, the heat making him sweat all over, slicking his skin where Kylo is still pressed against his trembling thighs.

He can feel the shift in weight as Kylo leans forwards and presses a soft kiss to the base of his spine before pulling back, and the growing heat as the ‘saber shifts closer to his skin. Hux’s exposed back bared and blank for a last few seconds before the searing metal of the hilt hits the point Kylo kissed, the blades scorching up his spine and across the boney curve of his hips, the pain exquisite and excruciating in equal measure as his muscles tense and twitch and he longs to throw his head back and scream loudly with all the air in his chest. He manages to scream with what’s left, the sound loud and leaving his ears ringing as he feels the burning stop, the tears spilling down his face and dripping to the floor below him as he sobs.

The smell of burning fills the air and he vaguely hears a thump before Kylo’s large heavy hands are stroking softly down his sides, not touching the raw skin just soothing the rest of him. The force restraining him lifts and he throws his head back, hissing as the ends of his hair just hit the top of the burn, his shoulders pulling against the ropes, and the sheet soaked with his sweat where it sticks to him.

“Hux… Are you… Should I…” Kylo still sounds young, too young, his hands stroking him unceasingly and Hux shoves his hips up, feels Kylo lift up enough for Hux to pull his knee under him and manages to convince his brain to form words, and his mouth to say them.

“Fuck… Fuck me! Now!” He can hear the crack as his voice breaks, any movement pulling on the burn and making him twitch and shudder. The heat fading slightly to leave behind bright white pain when he closes his eyes.

“I don’t…”

“Now!” He finally manages to get his other knee under him, arms still stretched across the bed, head hanging down, and sweat drops on his back starting to hit the edges of the crossguard burns, making his head spin and his cock twitch where it hangs heavy between his hips. “Please…” He hates the whine in his voice as he breathes out a plea. Feels the heat of Kylo’s body shift behind him and the opening of a drawer.

The interminable seconds before Kylo’s hand returns slick fingertips pressing against him and sinking straight in. “No. Just… You, now.”

He hears the wet slide of Kylo wiping lube on his cock and then the blunt wide head pressing against him, pressing in too much too fast and just perfect as he cries out. Kylo’s hands wrapping over his hips and his thumbs catching on the edge of the matching burns as he thrusts straight in. Hux can absurdly feel the press of the fabric bunched around Kylo’s thighs against his own and he pushes back as much as he’s able with the ropes still holding him down. The angle leaves him at Kylo’s mercy, the harsh thrusts at odds with the hand that leaves his hip and runs lightly down the line of his spine. Barely catching the edge of the burn but still enough to send lances of pain through Hux’s body, making him clench and tighten around the cock pounding into him.

The angle also means Kylo’s thrusts seem targeted straight at his prostate, short, sharp punches of pleasure and pain making Hux see galaxies in the flashes behind his eyelids. Throat pressed harder into the mattress as he gasps and struggles for air, spittle running over his tongue and across his lower lip, hanging open as he gasps out any words that manage to make it from his brain to his mouth.

“Hurts… Fuck… Feels… Harder… Fuck..”

He’s not even sure how Kylo manages to go harder, leaning forward and planting his hands firmly on Hux’s upper arms, stretched and twitching in their bondage, but he does. Every thrust trying to shunt him forward stopped by the ropes. His hands twitch with the urge to wrap around his own cock and bring himself off, choked sobs and screams obscuring his words so much he just hopes Kylo is in his head, can see what he needs.

He gasps loudly at the slow press of Kylo’s sweat slicked chest to his back, the salt on the fresh burns making him tense and twitch under the weight and forcing him to gulp down air.

“Maybe I should do what you said earlier? Would you like that? Pull out, spill over them? They’re beautiful you know. Leave you hard and begging as I watch it run down.” Kylo’s mouth is next to his ear, pressed entirely over him, pinning him still as he slows his hips down to a roll, barely pulling out at all, and Hux breaks, sobs brokenly as his cock drips and his mouth hangs open at the filth spilling out in that low cracked voice.

Knowing in the back of his head that Kylo sounds that wrecked because of him, because Hux made him scream and tear his throat, and Hux’s cock made him bleed again and that makes it better, brighter, sharper. Even as he shakes, as he cries, pain and pressure and pleasure all blending into indiscriminate sensation.

“You’d love it, wouldn’t you. Filthy and debauched, my come smeared over you. My come smeared over my mark on you. Mine…”

Hux comes, hard, cock untouched, as his vision goes white and he manages to scream before everything goes limp the second before his vision goes black.

 

—

Ren’s hand wraps around his throat and presses, shoving the General hard enough to lose his footing and stumble back against the door, the room is shaking, not the normal soft vibration through the whole ship, but shaking, one of the panels buckling and crumpling slightly as Ren’s anger becomes a physical presence, harsh and red and so thick Hux swears he can taste chlorine and ash in the air from it.

“You disgust me.” Hux can’t stop his hand from reaching out, fingers a claw as he grabs at Ren’s crotch, grabbing a handful of the semi-erect flesh through the layers of fabric and hooking a finger behind his balls. “Fuck.”

Ren’s elbow bends as his hand clenches around Hux’s throat, cutting off his air like a vice and letting Ren loom those few inches closer, leaning over to bite at the General’s lips in something that could only be called a kiss if you called an execution a mild chastisement, sinking sharp teeth in and making Hux cry out in pain as the skin breaks and blood wells around the tip. Kylo pulls back, licking the blood from his own lip. Hux feels the flesh in his hand harden further, twitching as he presses on the wrong side of painful and Kylo groans, hand releasing a small fraction to let Hux drag in a breath before tightening again. His fingers go lax as the pressure builds, and Ren manages to shift back enough that his hand loses its hold on his cock. Falling limp at his side against the door.

“I hate you.” He whispers, before pressing back in, tongue slipping between Hux’s slack lips as his vision starts to dance, sparkles at the edge of his vision, as Ren moves back and releases enough pressure to let him gasp in again, head rushing and cock dripping inside his trousers. “But I think I will take you up on that cigarra.” Ren’s hands release him but the pressure stays, holding him against the door and closing his throat, releasing every now and again to let Hux drag in a quick breath through his steadily bruising airway. The Knight steps towards the table, lifting a cigarra from the box and grabbing the lighter from the floor, dragging it to his hand and lighting the tip as he releases Hux’s throat again, dragging smoke into his mouth to get the end glowing and blowing out the lighter.

Hux’s knees have failed him, legs gone weak and wobbly and if it weren’t for the invisible pressure holding him up he’d be on the floor, vision flickering and spotting as he drags in the air he’s allowed. Eyes heavy lidded as he watches Ren turn back towards him and move closer again, casually gesturing with his hand as they lazily follow the ember and a blue smoke trail in the heavy thick air. Ren laughs cruelly as his eyes sweep over the General’s form, catching on the wet spill at his crotch, just glistening, where it’s soaked through the dark fabric, in the low lights. “What do you want?” Ren finally says, releasing Hux’s throat and his body and smiling at the harsh crack of his knees on the floor, the catch of every breath as he leans back against the door and pants, hand longing to reach into his uniform and finish on the floor of Ren’s room.

“To see them. Touch them. Please.” He can’t stop the words tumbling out, breaks off the ‘please’ by biting his tongue hard enough to draw more blood.

“Strip.” Hux’s hand are already undoing the clasps before his brain catches up and he looks up from the floor to see Ren undoing his belt. “Now. Don’t get up.” Ren’s belt falls to the floor, his lightsaber clattering as his robes follow it in a single fall of fabric, leaving him in a black undershirt and tight trousers that do nothing to disguise the obvious erection he’s sporting. Hux is out of his jacket, struggling out of his trousers without standing proves slightly more difficult and he misses Kylo pulling off his shirt, so when he looks back up his breath catches.

There’s a spiral scar, clean and precise on his abdomen, the tail wrapping around and finishing just above his hip. Further spirals of small burns circling out from it, twining and spreading down towards his other hip. Small clusters on the inside of his arms, like blooming flowers, their stems formed by cuts and buds studding the length as more clusters of circles. Some of them look fresh, burns over scarred flesh, in layers and Hux wants. He wants to touch and lick and bite at them, press more pain into Ren’s skin until he cries.

Hux’s trousers and underwear are clustered around his ankles but he can’t get his boots off without standing and Ren laughs down at him as he steps closer. “It’ll do, spread your thighs.” Hux lets them slip apart, ankles effectively bound together as he spreads his knees and shows the clusters of burns and half moon scars that scatter his own thighs, and meets Ren’s gaze when he crouches down in between his legs, letting his hand slap down hard and curving his own blunt nails into the soft skin. Scratching hard and slow and catching the freshest burns he can find. Hux gasps softly, sudden rush of remembering what it feels like when he doesn’t know what’s coming. When it’s not just him alone pressing his own nails into his skin.

His head tips back and against the door again, staring at the ceiling as Ren’s nails rake over his skin, moving up his thigh towards his dripping cock, the restriction around his throat starts up again, making his eyes pop open and catch Ren’s eyes before the Knight drops his gaze back down to stare at the reddening lines he’s left over the scars and the slow spill of precum down Hux’s cock. He takes a slow pull on the cigarra, already half burnt away, ash scattered over Hux’s thighs, and Ren leaves the filter between his lips as he reaches down to smear it into Hux’s pale skin, pressing hard as if he can make it stain. Hux almost wants to ask if he can, use the force and sear it into his skin. But he doesn’t have the air for words, just enough to keep him conscious, barely that.

Ren’s still slightly higher than him and he leans forward cutting out the lights that make Hux’s vision sparkle and flare as he runs a single finger up the sticky trail on his cock, bringing it up and smearing it across Hux’s lips as he smirks and reaches to take the cigarra from his mouth, releasing the pressure on Hux’s throat just as he starts to blow the stream of smoke straight at Hux’s parted lips, the swift gulp of air he takes in tainted with smoke and heat and tobacco, before his throat closes again. His lungs scream in his chest, pain flaring up as he flinches and his back arcs slightly pulling away from the door with the slick sound of sweat trying to hold him in place. He starts to panic slightly, the smoke caught in his lungs and no air. And he’s just about to find a way to shove back when the restriction lifts completely and he coughs out the smoke, falling forward so his forehead hits Ren’s chest and he can feel the smug laugh that makes his ribs shake, coughing and heaving as Ren’s hand wraps around his cock.

Looking down, he watches as Ren’s thick finger knocks the ash off the end with a careful flick and it drifts to land on the head of his swollen, red, prick. Ren’s thumb smearing it down to mix with his precum as he moves his hand too fast to be anything more than pain at this point, and he’s gasping into Ren’s chest, eyes flicking between the pale hand on him and the glowing ember between them. Ren’s hand slows, letting his thumb play around the head, smearing the ash tainted precum back over him and stroking over the slit repeatedly. Just as the cigarra burns low enough that the orange starts to dull Ren presses the lit end to the base of Hux’s cock and grinds it in, squeezing Hux’s cock as Hux screams against Ren’s skin and comes hard enough to splatter his own chest as the pain flares. The stub falling to the floor as Ren’s thumb finds the small burn and presses against it hard, stretching out the sensation until Hux thinks his heart might explode.

Ren’s hand lets go of his cock, moving up and grabbing Hux by the chin and lifting his head up enough that their eyes can meet briefly before the sticky wet hand shoves him back against the door and Ren stands up, shoving his undergarments down enough that he can get his cock out and presses the head against Hux’s orgasm slack lips, sliding in, and hissing when the vein on the underside scrapes over Hux’s front teeth hard enough that it has to hurt, and Hux tries to swallow, tries to move his tongue, but a squeeze of the hand at his chin stops him, opening his mouth more so that Ren can slide into the back of his throat, pressing against him as he chokes, unable to pull back.

His hands scramble to grab Ren’s hips, try to get some control, some leverage, and the fabric crumples up under his scrabbling fingers to slide down Ren’s thighs. Hux glimpses more swirls of burns, coarse hair singed in patches and he reaches out to touch, stroke his finger over the raised skin and crisp hairs as Ren thrusts into his mouth slowly.

His orgasm starts when he’s halfway out, comes painting, bitter and salty, over Hux’s tongue as he continues his thrust out and back in, smearing over his bottom lip, and starting to drip at the corners over his chin, and Ren pushes to the back of Hux’s throat and holds while he finishes, silent but for a slight gasp.

“You know, I think you might be right, General.” Ren says as he slips from the slick mess of Hux’s mouth, dragging more spit and come to spill down his chin. “I might well be as fucked up as you.”

 

—

Hux comes to with a groan, arms still stretched across the bed, pain flaring in his back as Kylo’s hands rub slick and smooth over the burns, pressing damp and cold into the length of his spine. His legs are flat out, sheet rumpled under him, and he’s lying in a wet patch that makes him thankful the laundry droids never ask questions.

“Please tell me that isn’t your come?” He groans out, missing half the syllables and pretty sure that three words become one. His tongue too big for his mouth and his body twitching weakly at every press of fingers to his scorched back. “Fuck.”

Kylo’s hand rubs soothingly down his side, firm enough not to be ticklish and he huffs out a small laugh. “Welcome back, I was beginning to worry. How’re the arms?”

“What? How long was I ou… How are my arms?” Hux is still slurring, but he tries twitching his arm, feeling the tell tale edges of numbness in his fingertips but no further up yet. Groaning as Kylo reaches the base of his spine and presses into the burn from the hilt itself, smoother and less ragged than the burns from the energy before lifting away and Hux hears the tell tale slick sound of his fingers dipping into the pot of salve, the smell of heavy herbs and whatever else is in that miraculous stuff starting to seep into the room as it warms on Hux’s skin, cooling the burns and soothing them to be bearable rather than agony. “My fingers are going numb.” He mumbles into the fabric of the mattress, drifting now as exhaustion takes over, the pain and the pressure making him dizzy.

“Ah…” He feels the ropes loosen, the slight brush of the Force making the hair on his arms stand on end as the rope reverses its pattern, sliding down his arms and off his slack hands to fall in crumpled heaps on the floor. He sighs as he feels Kylo’s hands wrap over his upper thighs and pull him down the bed, his chin catching on the edge of the bed as he slides with the sheet. Neck protesting as his head comes up and rests on the mattress, the woozy feeling intensifying as he starts taking proper breaths, no longer constricted by fabric and rope. His eyes fall on the crisscrossing patterns up his arm, scuffs in places where knots had pressed and shifted, and he absently hopes they’ll bruise, give him something else he can press against under his uniform. He doesn’t pull his arms in, lets his shoulders relax slightly and feels the burn in the muscles already, wanting to avoid that ache for a few minutes at least, concentrating on the pain over his back, the slow tingle of cool salve and the steady pressure of Kylo’s hands as they work on the guard burns over his hips.

“How’s it look?” He finally asks, Kylo’s hands stilled finally and resting on the sides of his thighs, thumb stroking tenderly over a small patch of skin. He can almost feel the other man’s eyes sweeping up and down the length of his spine.

“Beautiful, maybe now you’ll remember that you’re mine. But…” Hux feels a slight tremble as Kylo laughs, sitting back down on to Hux’s legs and reaching out a hand to trace across the base of his back. “You may want to consider not wearing regulation underwear for a few days.”

Hux grumbles slightly, hissing as the rough side of Kylo’s thumb catches on a ragged piece of skin. “Bastard.” He huffs out as his eyes slip closed and he falls asleep with a huffed laugh.

 

—

It’s six weeks after the first time when Ren says it, wraps his hand in the short strands of Hux’s hair and pulls his head back. Presses his mouth to lap and nip gently at the column of his throat and growls words into the soft skin over his artery.

Hux ignores it, grunts as Ren’s hips snap up and he fucks in him hard and deep, sighing as Hux’s nails dig into his back and claw across the sweat slick skin, down his sensitive side. Thrusting harder in retaliation as he gasps against Hux’s neck, the growl this time has syllables and Hux can feel it rumble against his throat. Groaning as Ren’s hand pushes his thigh higher, thumbnail pressing into a fresh cluster of burns as Hux comes between them, gritting his teeth to hold in any embarrassing noises until Ren’s nail slips and cuts into the burn making him gasp loud and high, his hands digging into the pale skin of Ren’s body and making his hips snap up hard as he comes, hot and slick inside Hux.

Two weeks later he finally manages to discern the growl enough to catch “all mine” bitten off into the pillow as Hux presses the edge of the lighter into the sensitive skin at the top of Ren’s thigh, the dip where his buttock and thigh meet, knowing it’ll pull with every step for the next day or two.

A month later he catches himself whispering it under his breath as he brings himself off furiously in the shower, pressing a hand over the bruises that litter his thighs from Ren’s hand falling over and over on the sensitive, scarred and scorched flesh. “Mine, mine, mine… Mi…” As he comes so hard his knees nearly buckle and send him to the floor before he catches himself, just, on the slick metal walls and gasps.

Every time they tumble into whoever’s bed they’ve decided to ruin, at least one of them says it, whispers it, growls it, bites it into pale freckled skin, and the first time Ren says “do you trust me?” and Hux laughs loud and derisively before waving a hand imperiously at his come, blood and bite mark stained body as if to say “this much.” Ren’s eyes light up as he reaches out a hand to catch his ‘saber as it flies towards him.

“I want…” Ren bites into his bottom lip, fingers fidgeting on the handle of his handbuilt weapon and eyes meeting Hux’s almost shyly. He reaches out and grabs Hux’s hand, kneeling up and pressing the fingertips into the lightsaber scar on the inside of Ren’s thigh, letting Hux’s hand rest there as he reaches down and presses two fingers to the same place on Hux’s. And Hux bucks against his hand, mouth falling open in a gasp as he thinks of what it’ll feel like. That barely controlled energy pressed against his flesh, fully at the mercy of the emotionally destructive Knight sat across his legs, eyes bright like Hux is the answer to every plea and call to the Force he’s ever made.

“Do it.” Hux stutters out, feeling the letters catch on his tongue. “But if you cut off my leg, I’ll fucking kill you.”

Kylo laughs high and bright. Sitting back and pressing down with the Force across Hux’s abdomen and thighs, as he turns on the ‘saber, the air hissing and crackling as the red throws shadows across Kylo’s angular features, making his eyes glow as if it’s some demon looking down at Hux, the shadow of his tongue as it slips out to wet his lips making Hux moan. He lowers his hand, holding Hux’s gaze until they both have to watch the hand on it’s descent, the sizzle and crack the only noise aside from their breaths as Kylo quickly presses the end of the crossguard against the soft flesh, holding it for two seconds and switching the weapon off.

Hux is screaming and gasping as his spent cock twitches against his thigh, and the pressure relents enough that he can curve up and reach a hand down to press at the burn, hot and sensitive and flaring bright in his head with every shift of Hux’s skin and Kylo is staring, eyes wide, and lips wrapped around the ‘mmm’ as if it’s unconscious. Hux feels the word in his head, more than he hears it fall from those soft, thick lips and presses against the burn again to hear it louder still.

And if anyone notices him press his thighs together every few steps for the next week and the flush on his face, no one mentions it.

Eight months after the first time Hux has the idea, it sits in his head as he walks around the bridge, discusses tactics and building requirements with engineers, screaming in his brain whenever he catches the swish of Kylo’s robes, or when they’re lying in the mess of the sheets after tearing each other apart.

Hux is on top when he finally voices it, Kylo’s arms wrapped with black rope and fresh filigree shaped stains littering his chest, hips shifting as his voice cracks around the word ‘Move’ while Hux stays resolutely still, cock pressed in as far as he can go. He leans forward slightly, grabbing the edge of Kylo’s scattered clothes and smiles at the groan his movement pulls from the bound man beneath him, pulling the metal hilt from the tangle of fabric and leather, and pressing the cold edges of the barrel against Kylo’s chest.

“Well, at least you’re going in the front. I was right in that regard.” Kylo chokes out, eyes fixed on Hux’s hand.

Hux smiles fondly, rolling the warming metal hilt from side to side as Kylo gasps and twitches around his cock. “I want to mark you.” He says finally, rolling his hips out and back in once slowly enough that Kylo misses most of what he says under the deep groan he gives.

“I want to press this against you and fuck you up. I want… I want… Mine.” Hux growls out, pressing the ‘saber down hard enough that Kylo groans in pain as he gives another slow thrust. Letting the weapon go he drags his hands up the back of Kylo’s spread thighs, digging in at the back of his knees and pushing up hard enough that he can really start to thrust, removing any leverage Kylo has, biting at his neck and shoulders sharply as his hips snap in. Kylo’s gasping and clenching and the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes are all Hux needs to see before letting one leg go and grabbing for his erection, moving fast and squeezing as Kylo comes hard, dripping and striping over his chest and the hilt as he clenches and whines, quickly becoming oversensitive as Hux uses him for the last few thrusts he needs to finish. Panting into the bigger man’s shoulder hard as he catches his breath and slips out, Kylo’s legs falling down to bracket his.

“You’d have to tie me down I think.” Kylo mutters into the still air of the room, twisting his head to press a soft kiss to Hux’s sweat slicked hair and Hux can feel his lips curve into a smile.

It’s three weeks later before Hux feels secure enough with the lightsaber that he won’t accidentally kill Kylo instead, and he’s talked to a medic and requisitioned the suggested salve, the threat of “relocation to an outside position” seems to have convinced the man not to talk to anyone else about the strange request at least, and Hux’s breath catches as he pulls the final knot taut.

The criss cross of black ropes starts at Kylo’s pressed together wrists and winds up his arms all the way to his shoulders, pushing his head forward and against the mattress as he lies angled up by his kneeling position, thighs spread slightly to hold him up on the slippery sheets. Hux smoothes a leather gloved hand down the stretched length of Kylo’s back, scratching the seams slightly over the freckled skin and listening to the gasps being pressed into the fabric.

“Don’t… Don’t move.” He says quietly, watching the slight tremble in Kylo’s thighs as he holds himself still, the shift as Hux taps at a point twice and activates the lightsaber, rolling his shoulders at the slight vibration up his arm as he settles his feet firmly and lifts the weapon, eyes fixed on the red beam as it becomes all encompassing and throws the whole room into blood stained shadows. “Still.” He whispers, lowering the beam down and pressing it barely across the span of Kylo’s back, counting two in his head and pulling it away. Kylo’s screams into the mattress are muffled and the ropes stop him from throwing his head back or shifting his shoulders much, but the trembling in his thighs increases slightly and Hux knows he doesn’t have long to finish.

He moves his hand down, the width of his palm and presses again, the smell assaulting his nose as he counts again and listens to the screaming, the cracking in the middle and he winces as the pained gasps that Kylo makes when he pulls the light away increase, quickly measuring two fingers down and pressing again. The scream is wretched, an animal in pain more than human, scratchy and weakening as Kylo’s whole body trembles, his hands fisted in the cords and his arms bulging against the black binds.

Hux quickly measures another palm width down and taps again. The crackling from the ‘saber seeming to grow louder and louder, and he finds himself muttering “mine” under his breath without realising and only stopping as he presses his hand to the twitching hip of the sobbing man bound on the bed in front of him and whispers “Last one.”

 

—

 

 

 

Awesome art by [its-pixiesthings](http://its-pixiesthings.tumblr.com) (Give them some love! Just look at the lighting! Ah!)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Kylux Big Bang and I just want to say that if it weren't for this challenge and this fic I might have missed out on a lot of things. I wrote this in 11 hours before signing up for the KBB just to make sure it would be finished, intending it to be written, submitted and ignored, but that wasn't quite what happened, I wrote a lot of other stuff, some posted, some not. It reawoke a part of me I thought had fled and I can't quite explain how much that means.
> 
> So many thanks go to [Isy](http://griesly.tumblr.com) and [Xander](http://zombiebrainsoup.tumblr.com) for reading and flailing and catching my egregious mistakes! I can't thank them enough!


End file.
